RYFAM Riley Gets The Talk And Maya Too
by nsew5000
Summary: Cory, Katy, Shawn, and Topanga Decide It Is Time That Their Girls Get "The Talk"


When Maya and Riley had finished their Health Class lessons regarding human sexual hygiene and reproduction, Cory, Katy, Shawn, and Topanga agreed that it was time for their girls to have "The Talk." It was also agreed that Cory and Topanga were going to do it with both girls. Katy and Shawn were so relieved that they didn't have to do it. Maya and Riley were going to have a sleepover at the Matthews apartment the next weekend, and that was when they were going to receive the "The Talk."

Maya came over for the sleepover on Friday night and the girls did their normal routine of getting into their pajamas, getting their snacks and sodas, and watching Netflix, unaware that Cory and Topanga were preparing everything they were going to say and use for their presentation to be held the next evening. They wanted to be sure everything worked properly, so they tried all of the devices in and on each other, twice. They were exhausted, but they were prepared.

Auggie was staying over with Katy and Uncle Shawn for the weekend. After dinner Saturday night, Cory and Topanga asked the girls to clear the table and clean the kitchen while they had something to do, and would be right back in a few minutes, as they went to their bedroom. When the kitchen was cleaned, the girls sat on the sofa and waited for the parents.

After a few minutes, Cory and Topanga came down into the living area with a black suitcase. Maya asked where they were going? Riley just laughed and told Maya that Cory and Topanga weren't dressed for going anywhere because they both were wearing their robes and slippers. Maya nodded her head in agreement: "So Matthews, what's with the suitcase?"

Topanga answered: "Cory and I talked with your mom and dad and we all agreed that it is time to give you two "The Talk." Both girls immediately dropped their mouths open and their eyes grew wide. Riley finally was able to say: "But we just finished that horrible experience in Health Class where we learned all of the gross stuff about sexual diseases and reproduction."

Cory and Topanga both smiled, as Topanga explained: "We know all of what you learned. And it is important for you to learn that 'stuff'." But there is very much more pleasurable 'stuff' you need to learn now. And we are going to share and teach you two all about it for the rest of this weekend." Riley and Maya just stared at each other, then back to Topanga, who sat down next to the girls. She continued: "Making love with the person you love is the most wonderful thing that can happen to you. Being intimate and sharing yourself with your love partner is the most pleasure you can have." Topanga took off her robe and was completely naked. Maya and Riley both immediately blushed and stared at her. They both had their mind sync: "Wow! You are so beautiful! And your breasts are huge, and your pubic area is shaved clean!"

Topanga smiled: "Thank you! Now it's our turn to see you two. Let me help you undress." Topanga helped Maya and Riley to get naked too. For some reason they did not understand, neither of them felt embarrassed being naked in front of the parents. It seemed almost natural. Topanga caressed both of them, first their breasts and then their pussies. She turned them around and did the same thing to their small, cute butts. They both really enjoyed being touched by Topanga. Then they tentatively reached out and touched Topanga's breasts and nipples. Maya moved Topanga to lie down as she touched Topanga's pussy and Riley touched her butt. Then they switched places and touched her again. No one was embarrassed; it just felt natural. Until Topanga asked: "You two have slept together since you first met. I'm sure you two have explored each other's naked body in bed and the shower, right?" Now both girls blushed darker red and nodded Yes. Topanga reassured them: "That's good. That's natural. Don't ever be embarrassed by enjoying your lover's body."

At that moment both girls realized what Topanga had just said. Each of the girls had shared their feelings for the other girl with Topanga at different times. And Topanga had kept their secret. She knew that when the time was right, the girls would realize that it was alright to tell the other girl they were in love with them. They had been best friends forever, but just now they each realized that the other was in love with each other. They both realized that they were no longer just best friends, but now were Girlfriends and it was natural they could now be Lovers too.

Topanga stood up and walked over to Cory: "Now we are going to show you how to make love and give each other the most pleasure you will ever have. Start by kissing each other and explore each other's lips and mouth and tongue. Go ahead and learn how to give pleasure with your kisses." Both girls leaned into each other and kissed. It wasn't their first kiss together, but now it had passion and yearning. Finally, the fireworks went off! They continued to explore kissing each other, as Topanga and Cory went into the kitchen and got a bottle of champagne and four flutes. Of course, they knew Maya and Riley were legally too young to drink champagne, but it was in their home and they knew the girls were staying there for the rest of the weekend. They knew the champagne was going to assist in the next lesson of "The Talk."

Topanga returned to the sofa: "Now explore the rest of your lover's body. Use your lips, mouth, tongue, and fingers to touch and share each other's body. Breasts, nipples, pussy, skin, vagina, and butts too. When the girls had finished their lesson, Cory came over and handed each two seven-inch dildos: "Now use these dildos to do more exploration and probing. I gave you two. One for the front and one for the backside. But be gentle with each other. Go slowly and lovingly. Take your time to continue to make love by exploring your lover's body and the pleasure the dildos can give.

When the girls finished their second lesson, Topanga invited them to join her and Cory at the table and have some snacks and a flute of champagne. Both girls sat at the table and seemed to have a glow around them. They seemed so much happier now that they have shared their secret love for each other. And the champagne seemed to calm them, even though it tickled their noses. Topanga announced that it was time for their third lesson.

Everyone moved back to the sofa and Cory handed each girl a seven-inch strapon dildo. He handed another to Topanga who showed the two girls how to wear them. The champagne caused them to giggle when they saw each other wearing their strapons. Topanga instructed them to do what they had learned to do and explore each other's bodies again. Maya went first and gently entered Riley's vagina and then her butthole. Riley started to moan at the sensations she experienced. Then it was Riley's turn to do Maya who moaned also at the new, wonderful sensations she felt.

Topanga and Cory stood up. Topanga took off Cory's robe and let the girls see him naked, as Topanga gently stroked his penis and it started to become erect. Maya and Riley were wide-eyed and amazed seeing Cory's penis grow to seven inches. Topanga told the girls: "The average size of a man's penis is about five inches when erect. Cory's is seven inches, and he really knows how to use it to bring me pleasure. Now come here and touch it and stroke it." Maya and Riley ran to him and did what they were told. Both of them stroked him together. Then Topanga told Cory to come and lie on the sofa and let Maya and Riley explore his body too. Each of the girls took turns licking and sucking his penis, then rolled him over to lick, finger, and tongue his butt cheeks and butthole. They were both still wearing the strapon dildos and Riley slowly pushed it into Cory's butthole until all seven inches were in it and Cory was moaning. Then Maya took her turn and did the same with the same resulting moans. Maya and Riley removed their strapons, and each girl licked them clean.

Topanga lied on the sofa as Cory got up and knelt on the floor in front of the sofa. Topanga told Maya to come and lick, finger, and suck her pussy and make her have an awesome orgasm. Maya quickly obeyed and started her mission. And as Maya started to lick her pussy, Topanga told Riley to sit on the sofa in front of her father. She did what she was told to do, and Cory leaned in and started to lick, finger, and tongue his daughter's pussy until she experienced an awesome orgasm too. Both Matthews women were moaning loudly and enjoyed the pleasure they were receiving. Then Topanga moaned louder as she had her awesome orgasm. Moments later her daughter did the same thing. Cory moved to use his tongue to clean Topanga's pussy area and Maya did the same to clean Riley's pussy area.

When Riley and Topanga recovered from their awesome orgasms, they switched places, as did Cory and Topanga. Cory lied on the couch and Riley started to suck his penis as Topanga started to lick Maya's pussy. Soon Cory and Maya were moaning loudly as Maya experienced her awesome orgasm. Riley was not prepared when Cory reached his orgasm and he filled her mouth with his cum. She tried to swallow it all, but some seeped out down her chin. Topanga moved to clean Riley's face and chin as Cory moved to clean Maya's pussy area.

When everyone had recovered enough, they all went back to the table and ate snacks and drank another flute of champagne and enjoyed being naked and having felt new sensations. Topanga told the girls to go to bed and practice with their lover what they had learned from "The Talk."


End file.
